


Kneel Before Your Chosen Lord

by anarchycox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bondage, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fail sex, Feels, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Idiots in Love, Learning To Communicate, M/M, Merlin POV, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Sub Gwaine, and merlin will happily oblige, great sex, how dare the tag for sub gwaine not be a thing, that man deserves to be wrecked, token of affection, vaguely post s4 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin has always known that Gwaine is gorgeous, everyone knows that. What he hadn't realized was that maybe Gwaine's glances to him were more than friendship. And he is very much interested in seeing what could happen. Only since they are both idiots they don't properly talk, and their first time isn't great. Eventually though, Merlin connects the dots of what Gwaine is hoping for from him and then things go much much better.Because Gwaine deserves to be taken care of and deliciously ruined by Merlin.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a distinct lack of dom merlin and sub gwaine out there, and I will be the change I want to see in the world, dangnabbit.

They had found a decent pond and were all stripping down. It was hot and they had been riding for days, headed home. Percival had been the first to smell water and they had all found the stream, but they could hear rushing water enough that they followed it a bit and found the waterfall with a pool it fed into. There were groans of relief and praise. A decent place to set camp and get clean. Merlin started to strip with the knights, aching for that cool water against his skin, but Arthur had gestured at their packs and said Merlin could bathe after he readied the camp.

Merlin debated drowning the king, but that probably was not really aligned with the whole destiny thing. He wouldn’t drown him all the way, just mostly. Merlin was setting out bedrolls and watched several rather perfect bodies run towards the water. Gwaine was the only one to turn back and wink at him. Merlin rolled his eyes, but yes as he worked maybe he watched them all splash together like idiot children. He finished the camp and quickly threw off his clothes and ran into the water.

“Yessss,” he groaned as the cool touched his skin.

“Did I give you permission to join us?” Arthur called.

“Did I look like I cared anymore?” Merlin replied and all the knights laughed. “Think of it this way, Arthur. If I hadn’t bathed you’d have to complain about the scent coming off me.” Arthur didn’t respond which meant that Merlin had won. He grabbed some moss off a few rocks and scrubbed himself down. He saw Gwaine then do the same, the others mostly swimming about and counting on that to get the sweat and grime off. He smiled at Gwaine. “Bet you are looking forward to getting home.”

“I am sure the tavern has missed me,” Gwaine tipped back and began to float, and Merlin wasn’t going to look at everything that was right there. No matter how much he wanted to. “We’ve been gone a month, they are probably starving without my money.” There were shouts and jeers from the whole company.

Elyan smirked a bit. “Bet the tavern wenches have been crying without your attentions.”

“Of course,” Gwaine agreed.

“Is there a serving wench in my kingdom you haven’t debauched, Gwaine?” Arthur called, “Gwen regales me with tales she hears in lower town. Seems you are very busy.”

“Indeed, Princess, though maybe you should be keeping Gwen a little more busy, if in your company all she can talk about is me.” 

Merlin covered his laugh with a cough because Arthur looked rather enraged, and Gwaine just kept floating around. Arthur moved over and pushed Gwaine underwater and they were all off again, playing and splashing, dunking each other under. Merlin gasped as a hand pulled his ankle and he was under. Arms pulled him close and then lips pressed against his and were gone. He bobbed back up and a second later so did Gwaine, who gave him a look before rejoining the roughhousing.

Merlin decided he was done in the water and hurried to the camp. He dried off a bit, and put on his trousers. He went and set some snares, gathered some berries and leaves he knew were edible. It was not a hardy snack, but it filled out the thinning rations. The others were climbing out of the water and dressing - some more than others. Gwaine sprawled naked on his bedroll, and Merlin would not look, he wouldn’t.

Mostly.

“Ugh, Gwaine, put it away,” Arthur groaned, as he completely dressed.

“No, I just got all clean, and I am not putting on clothes or armor that smell as rank as that until I have to,” Gwaine sat up though and the particular view that Merlin was desperately trying not to look at was covered with the edge of his bedroll. “But for your delicate sensibilities.”

Merlin laughed as all the others smelled they clothes and looked a lot more reluctant to finish dressing. Arthur started lecturing about decorum in his knights, and Gwaine just ignored him; Merlin exchanged a look with Gwaine and he realized that Gwaine was staring at his mouth. Merlin was fighting the colour that wanted to climb his neck and decided to check those snares. There were a couple rabbits and he quickly skinned and prepped them. It wasn’t quite enough for the needs of the knights but it was better than nothing. He brought them back and put them over the fire. Once they were ready, food was handed out to the knights, but Gwaine shook his head. “You’ve been working hard, you eat Merlin. I’m not that hungry.” 

Merlin looked at Gwaine’s stomach that rumbled. “Really.”

“Really, that was Percival, you eat,” Gwaine put his hands behind his back so that he couldn’t take anything Merlin offered. Merlin glared a bit and held the haunch to Gwaine’s lips. 

“Two bites,” Merlin ordered. He watched Gwaine’s pupils grow huge, and the man breathed out like he had been punched. “Now,” Merlin added sternly. He expected Gwaine to take the food but the man just leaned forward and took the two bites. Gwaine’s eyes never left his.

“Now you are hand feeding him? Gwaine, good lord, I know you are lazy, but really,” Arthur huffed, and Merlin stepped away from Gwaine. 

He sat on his bedroll and ate the rest of the haunch. Gwaine stayed sitting, hands behind his back, just watching Merlin eat, looking very pleased when Merlin finished the food. The conversation was teasing and lively as it always was, and every time Merlin glanced to Gwaine the man was watching him. Merlin realized how much Gwaine watched him. Merlin wondered if that look had always been in Gwaine’s eyes and he hadn’t noticed.

But he was noticing now. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Merlin, with me,” he said and stalked off into the woods. Once they were away from camp, all the authority seemed to shed from him, and he looked awkward. “Be careful,” Arthur nodded, and was clearly pleased with himself.

“Of?” Merlin was a bit confused.

“Merlin, I saw the looks he was giving you, they were a bit hard to ignore. Especially with the calf eyes you were giving back.” Merlin would have protested there were no calf eyes. “I would just caution you he has a reputation. Have your fun, but realize that it is Gwaine. His head will be turned quickly elsewhere.”  
  
“Thank you?” Merlin was confused by the care that Arthur seemed to be showing. “Not that it is any of your business who I go to bed with, of course.”

“Merlin, come now, Gwaine will be a good first love, based on the rumours he knows what he is doing but -”

Merlin tried to not laugh at his king’s earnestness. “Sire, I am not a virgin. At all. And haven’t been since W -”

“Thank you, Merlin!” Arthur gave him a smile that was a bit sickly on the edges. “That is all.”

“Of course,” Merlin chuckled. “Actually, I’ve probably had more sex than you. I could offer you some advice?” Lord, Arthur really could not talk about sex, and it was far too enjoyable to torture him. “Granted it is all men, so probably should give my advice to Gwen.” Arthur put a finger in his face, ready to yell but no words actually formed and he hurried back to camp. Merlin laughed and automatically gathered some wood for the fire.

*

Three days later they were back in Camelot to the cheers of the people. Merlin smiled as Gwen ran to Arthur’s arms, and the crowd roared at their passionate greeting. He took his and Arthur’s horses by the reigns and headed towards the stables. He saw to their horses and Gwaine was bringing his in as Merlin was heading out. They stopped and looked at each other.

“Bet you have plans at the tavern tonight, people wanting to hear about the tournament.” Merlin rocked on his heels, feeling awkward, off footed in a way he never usually felt with Gwaine.

“’Spose I might, unless someone were perhaps to stop by my room before I went out, convinced me to stay in,” Gwaine moved closer and leaned against him for a moment. “If anyone was interested in convincing me.” He then straightened and continued into the stables.

Merlin stood there for a moment before his mind and body were able to work in sync again and he went to the tower. Gaius was happy to see him, which of course meant there was a great deal of work waiting for him, and then Arthur needed him to serve the private dinner he and Gwen were having. He tried to leave but Arthur suggested he could join them, knowing that Merlin would have missed Gwen almost as much as Arthur had.

“You are too kind,” Merlin tried to smile at Arthur because it was a nice gesture, but also he knew what time Gwaine went to the bar and he didn’t have much time to make it to the knight’s quarters to convince the man to stay in. He looked to Gwen and mouthed ‘help’ and gave her the biggest eyes he could and moved his fingers in what he hoped got his point across. 

“Arthur, I’ll have lunch with Merlin tomorrow, I’ve missed you, and long for nothing but your company. I am sure Merlin understands.” 

“Of course, yes, absolutely I do.”

“You have tomorrow morning off, in fact.”

“I do?”

Arthur frowned, “He does?”

“Yes, you’ll be sleeping in after your journey,” Gwen said.

“Yes, right, good. Bye.” Merlin was not sticking around for Arthur’s response. He tore out of their room and ran down the hall. He almost broke his neck going down the stairs and flat out leapt over a servant who was scrubbing the floors. He ran around corners, bouncing off walls until he made it to the barracks. The personal knights to the king were afforded their own small quarters and he flung the door to that hall open. Percival, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan were there walking towards him, clearly on the way to the bar.

“Merlin, you are joining us?” Elyan looked well pleased, and Merlin was busy trying to catch his breath from his run through the castle. Gwaine was watching him carefully. “Come on I’ll buy you a round.”

“Actually, I need Gwaine,” Merlin said. “Uh…a task for the king.”

“Odd, he said we were off for the night and tomorrow,” Leon replied. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, just well -” Merlin looked at his fingernails, “It’s just that -” fuck now he needed to think of something and was blanking. “It isn’t your concern, just that Gwaine won’t be joining you tonight.” His voice was stern, and he saw Gwaine’s pupils dilate again. “Think of it this way, more tavern wenches for you to choose between.”

“King probably doesn’t want the tavern drained dry,” Elyan swatted a hand against Gwaine’s chest. “Sorry that you are kept on a short leash mate. We’ll raise a glass to you.”

“If my lord commands, I must obey,” Gwaine replied sounding deadly serious. There was silence and then all of them cracked up, the others almost bent in half with their laughing as they left the two be. “I thought maybe you didn’t want to convince me to stay in.”

“I did, but Arthur.”

Gwaine nodded and turned back towards his room. Merlin followed. It wasn’t as big as some of the others in the hall because it was the corner room, the curved walls, cutting the space oddly, but it was still bigger than Merlin’s. It smelled like leather, and metal. The soap that he made for Gwaine. He watched Gwaine light a lamp on his desk and it cast low light over the room. There was a quilt on the bed, not issued by the keep, something Gwaine had bought for himself. It was gorgeous, well put together, incredibly soft. An indulgence for a knight who often slept on hard ground. Merlin smiled at that. He looked at Gwaine who was watching him. “Gwaine.”

“Merlin.”

They were a few feet apart, and Merlin wasn’t quite sure how to cross the divide. “Why did you kiss me under the water?”

“Because I grew tired waiting of you to make a move,” Gwaine replied. “I thought, the way you looked at me that you would. Everyone does when they look at me like that, but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t look at you in any particular way,” Merlin protested, and Gwaine’s gaze was steady. “Except all the times I did.” He grinned at Gwaine. “It was a good kiss.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Merlin laughed and found it easy to step forward and cross that space between them, “But it was good in that it let us know we both did want to be here?” Merlin tilted his head up. “Want to try again?” He was eager for this, he had heard all the rumours, just like most of Camelot had. When the talked of Gwaine’s sword skills in the tavern, the stables, as they scrubbed pots and pans, they were not talking of his prowess on the field. Merlin knew how rumour spread, and he knew Gwaine couldn’t have bedded as many people as the stories told. Beyond anything else he would have come to Gaius to heal itching or something if it were that many. But even halving the number would suggest Gwaine had the experience to make this fantastic. Provided they had everything they needed. “Umm, do you have -” Merlin cleared his throat. “What we need?”

“I do,” Gwaine reassured. “The herbalist near the wall sells most interesting things with great quietness.” He leaned forward and kissed Merlin, a soft thing. He always thought Gwaine was so much taller than him, but they were the same height really. Merlin opened his mouth and Gwaine pressed his tongue in. They stood there, kissing, and that was it. Gwaine wasn’t taking Merlin’s clothes off, or pushing him to the bed. Just kissing. Great kissing, but he had rather thought that there would be more.

Merlin stepped back just a little and Gwaine stayed still. Merlin took his scarf, jacket and shirt off. “You?” he asked softly. Gwaine immediately stripped all off his clothes off, and this time Merlin didn’t try to pretend he wasn’t looking and just stared. He wasn’t thick like Percival or Arthur. Gwaine had a long torso, coiled muscle ready to strike not as obvious as some other knights. The hair was dark around his cock which looked long as well. Merlin took off the rest of his clothes and went to the bed, pulled that quilt back. “Coming?”

He smiled and waited for Gwaine to make a crass joke but he didn’t. He just stood there, still watching Merlin. “Gwaine?” Merlin hesitated. Was this not what Gwaine had wanted? “Don’t you want to fuck me?” There, something was in his eyes. Disappointment. Why would that question disappoint Gwaine?

But then Gwaine’s usual smile was in place. “Very much, Merlin,” he said swiftly. He went to the wardrobe and pulled a tin off the top shelf. Gwaine joined him on the bed, and was on top of him, and that weight felt good. The kissing grew more passionate and soon there were hands everywhere, Gwaine’s mouth kissing his neck, laving at his nipples, and it was as skilled as Merlin expected.

But the few glimpses he had of Gwaine’s eyes, it wasn’t the same.

Gwaine was considerate and it was great, it was fine, and when he pressed into Merlin it felt amazing. But perhaps not as amazing as he expected. And Gwaine wasn’t meeting his eyes. It wasn’t so great and that hurt. The orgasm when it rolled through him wasn’t satsifying like he expected it to be with Gwaine. And when Gwaine was done, he eased out of Merlin and cleaned them both up. The only part that felt wonderful was when Gwaine pulled Merlin close for a cuddle. And that was ruined when Gwaine opened his mouth, “We could still catch up with them at the bar.”

Merlin turned and looked at him. “That is it?”

“Disappointed?” Gwaine smirked a bit, as if he was sure that couldn’t be the answer.

“Yes,” Merlin snapped back. He went still at the hurt that rolled over Gwaine’s face but it was gone in a second, and Gwaine’s smile was back in place. And Merlin knew him enough to know that it was a fake smile.

“Sorry, Merlin, suppose I was having an off night. Happens to everyone.” Gwaine stretched, “do better by you next time.”

“Next time, right,” Merlin snorted, “This was a mistake. I thought -” he shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re Gwaine after all.” Again there was that flash of hurt, and disappointment. Because he couldn’t completely hide from Merlin. “Tell me,” Merlin said.

“Tell you what?” Gwaine grinned, “Where you are in my list of fucks? Seems a bit crass, Merlin. Not your style but I suppose if I had to I would rank you -”

“Stop,” Merlin ordered in a harsh voice and he watched Gwaine snap his jaw shut. And there was the lust in his gaze again, that hadn’t been there while they fucked. “You don’t say another word to me until I tell you that you can.” Merlin dressed swiftly and looked at Gwaine. Something had gone wrong here tonight. And he had no idea whose fault it was. “Go to the pub then,” Merlin tried to pretend like the thought of Gwaine bedding another tonight didn’t bother him. “Get drunk, find a different bed to crawl into. We’ll just forget this happened.”

Merlin waited but Gwaine didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him. Merlin huffed and left, walked back to his quarters and wished he had had that dinner with Arthur and Gwen. He lay on his own bed and stared at the ceiling for hours, trying to sort out the ache in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was tired, he had been holding the shield for the knights for a few hours. And he was confused because Gwaine wasn’t talking to him. Watching him, fighting him. But not a joke or complaint about Arthur, not a single word. He would help Merlin up, and hold his hand a beat too long, but say nothing. He would then go to the back of the line, joke with the other knights. Eventually Arthur decided Merlin had been punished enough for the laundry incident that morning and told Merlin he was free to go. After he cleaned up the weapons that had been dropped. 

He heard the knights teasing Gwaine about how the wenches were missing him at the tavern they frequented, asking when he’d be back. Merlin dropped the gear he had in his hands in confusion. 

“Merlin! Gwaine’s newfound responsibility is to be commended. He finally is respecting his role in Camelot and you shouldn’t stare at him in shock. Men can change. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Gwaine,” Merlin said and tilted his head. None of this was adding up.

Gwaine just gave a nod in return.

“Now, Gwaine, you accept the apology.”

“I cannot, Arthur,” Gwaine wasn’t looking at Merlin anymore, but the king. “It would break his request.”

“Huh?” Merlin looked at Gwaine and then to Arthur and he just shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Sire, Merlin requested after I erred in behaviour towards him that I do not speak to him again until he gave permission, and I will not go against his wishes. Though I do, of course, accept his apology though it certainly wasn’t required.” Gwaine hurried off the training field, not making eye contact with anyone.

“What was that about?” Arthur put his hands on his hips. “Merlin, did he hurt you?”

“No,” Merlin stared off after Gwaine. “I don’t, no he didn’t hurt me. I may have hurt him. I just don’t understand how.”

“Fix it,” Arthur ordered. “After you clean up this mess.”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed. He saw to his chores and still had no clue what he was supposed to do. If he could just figure out how it all went wrong. It was all so muddled in his mind. He could see how to help everyone else so easily, why couldn’t he do that for himself? He would usually go to Gaius for advice, but that was definitely not an option.

He knocked on the door of her private rooms. “Gwen?”

“Come in, Merlin,” he heard and went in. She was reading by the fire. “Did Arthur send you?”

“No, I need your help.”

“Of course,” she agreed immediately, and Merlin flopped in the chair across from her. “What is wrong?”

“I slept with Gwaine and it was sort of bad,” Merlin didn’t bother beating around the bush, “And I could have sworn it was his fault, but I think it was mine, and I was mad and said a thing, and then he took it seriously, and there is something going on, and I cannot sort it.”

“Gwaine was bad in bed, really?” Gwen seemed shocked, “All the rumours are that he is incredibly…thorough and considerate.”

“I know I’ve heard them too, and he was, but something I thought would be there wasn’t?” Merlin looked at the decanter on the table and the goblets. He poured a glass and drank half of it. “Then it was just all smartass hollowness. And I told him not to speak to me. I just meant for a day or two until we could forget it and go back to before. Only he took it seriously.”

“Of course he did, it was you,” Gwen poured her own glass of wine. “Merlin, he takes everything you say to him seriously.”

“Gwaine, take anything seriously?”

“You’ve been listening to everyone else too much, and forgetting to see him,” Gwen chided.

“That is unfair.” It stung quite a bit. “I see Gwaine, he’s my friend.” Merlin finished the glass. “We just weren’t compatible in bed, is all, I guess.”

“Merlin, when it comes to sex, there are two types of rumours. The ones men share, and the ones women share. You’ve heard about all his conquests, how great he is in bed.”

“Everyone has,” Merlin had to point out. “That doesn’t bother me.”

Gwen was ignoring him, “And there are the stories women share. About how he just wants to please you in bed, how he loves to be beneath you, gazing up. That he is gentle, that he listens.”

Merlin thought about it. “If he wanted me to ride him, he could have put me on top. Would have been happy to.”

Gwen just shook her head. “Talk to him, Merlin. And insist he talks to you. I don’t think you are as incompatible as you worry.”

Merlin stood up and kissed her head. “Thanks, Gwen.”

“Always,” she swore. 

Merlin saw to the rest of his chores and went to the tower. Gaius was out when he stepped in, but sitting at a table grinding herbs in a mortar was Gwaine. No armor, just his old shirt and trousers. The ones he always left in. “Don’t go,” Merlin blurted out. “Don’t leave again.” Gwaine looked at him, heartache in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, just kept grinding the herbs down. “Talk to me, Gwaine. I order you to!” Gwaine seemed to shudder and then go limp a bit. He pushed the tools to the side and placed his head on the table. Merlin hurried over. “Gwaine, are you hurt? Tell me.” Merlin lifted his head, worried of illness or magic.

But then Gwaine was kissing him hard. It was a desperate, bruising kiss. Hungry; he could somehow taste the heartache in it. Merlin kissed him back and they stood, stumbled their way to Merlin’s room. They didn’t say a word just fell to the bed still kissing, as they tried to claw their clothes off. Merlin ripped Gwaine’s shirt in half. He hated that shirt. That shirt meant Gwaine was leaving. He didn’t thinkb and his eyes glowed and the shirt was ashes. 

“Well that explains a lot,” Gwaine said. They looked at each other. Then it was back to the kissing and nails raking against skin. The conversation about magic could happen later. Merlin pressed Gwaine down to his bed. And there was that flare in his eyes. He dug his fingers in and Gwaine arched into the touch tried to rock his hips up, but Merlin shifted his weight a bit so Gwaine couldn’t move his hips. 

“Stay still,” Merlin ordered, and Gwaine gasped and went almost rigid. “Oh,” Merlin sat back on Gwaine’s thighs. “Well -” Merlin had to swallow there was just so much spit in his mouth as he began to connect a few of the pieces. “Gwaine, put your hands underneath you, in the small of your back and don’t move them from there until I say you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Gwaine’s breath was shuddering, his chest was heaving, and the hands were put where they were told to be. He was looking at Merlin, eager, begging. “Sir,” he added and Gwaine saying that to him, hardened Merlin’s cock. “Please, Merlin.”

“What do you need?” Merlin asked.

“To be yours,” Gwaine begged.

Everything almost slid into place in Merlin’s mind. He lowered himself along Gwaine and kissed him. “Gwaine?” He pressed a kiss to Gwaine’s neck and then took a chance and bit hard. 

“Fuck, yes,” Gwaine shouted. “Please, please, please.”

Gwaine was begging him.

Merlin bit again. A half dozen bites on neck and chest. Marks that would take a day or two to disappear and Gwaine was begging for more. And still those hands didn’t move from under him, because Merlin had told him to leave them there. He tugged at Gwaine’s trousers pulled them down enough to free that long cock. He began to stroke Gwaine hard and fast, watched him panting, whining in his need for more.

This was the man he had thought he would see their night together. He was gorgeous, and all he wanted was Merlin to take care of him. He decided to test it a little. “Gwaine? Can you be a good knight for me and not come until I say you can?” That was met with a moan of his name, and it sounded so good on Gwaine’s lips. “Gwaine, I asked you a question, and when I do that, you answer me.” He put that hardness in his voice that seemed to make Gwaine forget to breathe. “Can you do that for me?”

“I can try,” Gwaine said. “Bit overwhelmed.”

“This time, try is fine, is more than enough,” Merlin reassured. He began to stroke Gwaine again, and watched the head of the man’s cock rise through his foreskin and then back in. He had a fairly long foreskin and Merlin was curious. He tugged that thin skin a bit and Gwaine’s cock began to leak. Gwaine hissed on the edge of pleasure and pain and Merlin’s other hand rubbed soothing circles along Gwaine’s thigh. “Look at you, you are so gorgeous for me, being so good. That’s all you wanted wasn’t it? To be good for me, and I didn’t see that.”

“Merlin, I can’t,” Gwaine begged, and he was trying so hard to be good and stay still.

Merlin watched him, this feast that wanted, ached to be devoured. “Yes, you can, for me. Because I am asking you to,” Merlin replied. He still his hand, waited until Gwaine had calmed a bit and then resumed his stroking. He did this twice more and the man was sobbing. There were actual tears, god what Gaius must be hearing, out there and then Merlin said, “You can come whenever you want,” and it was only a few more strokes and Gwaine was coming all over Merlin’s hand, himself. He was a quivering mess, and he had never been more beautiful. Merlin pushed his pants down and realized how much his own cock was aching. He stroked himself off, let the come splatter across Gwaine’s chest, marked the knight as his, and then collapsed next to him.

It took a few moments for him to realize that Gwaine still hadn’t moved his hands and Merlin cursed in his head. He had to pay more attention to this. “You can move your hands.” His breath shot out of him, as Gwaine moved fast and wrapped himself around Merlin, drew them tightly together and was sucking on Merlin’s neck. Merlin had never been held so tightly before and it hurt a bit if he was honest, but was also amazing. “Gwaine?”

“Hmm?” Gwaine was rubbing that long nose of his against Merlin’s neck. But then he went very still. “Was I bad again?” there was worry in his voice.

Merlin had to nudge him away a bit and he swore he heard a whimper. “I just need enough room to roll over,” Merlin reassured him. He rested a hand on Gwaine’s cheek. “You were amazing. So damn incredible. So good for me. You listened so well. I am so pleased with you.” He thought he had known all of Gwaine’s smiles, but this was another new one and it was almost painfully beautiful. It was the most open he had ever seen the man look. “It was so good.” Merlin kissed the tip of Gwaine’s nose. “We need to talk about what I did to your shirt?”

“We don’t, if you don’t want to,” Gwaine pressed his forehead to Merlin’s. “Mind is very fuzzy. I am sure I lost it in a tavern.”

“I’m magic,” Merlin whispered, and he didn’t know how good it would be to say those words to someone, “I’m really powerful and strong, and I save all your lives all the time and then I have to go back to being a servant and thought of less than and -” the words just started to spill out.

“I’ve never thought of you as less than,” Gwaine said, cutting him off. And that was true. It was the most true thing that Merlin had ever heard. 

“I have to pretend to be so weak, every day, and I’m not.”

“I know,” Gwaine pulled him close. “I saw you, Merlin, saw how strong you were, and I wanted it. Wanted you to -” Gwaine quieted, unable to say the words. Which was what caused the problems the first time.

“Tell me,” Merlin said and Gwaine scrunched up his face, hating being vulnerable. “Tell me,” Merlin ordered and there was that flash in the knight’s eyes - that hunger and need. 

“I could see you. All that strength and cleverness that you couldn’t unleash and I wondered how it would feel if you could use it on me.” Gwaine closed his eyes, pressed his face against Merlin’s skin. “You are in charge of so very little in your life Merlin, but I thought maybe you would want to be in charge of me. And then well -”

“And then we had really awful sex.”

Gwaine’s breath was warm on his skin as the man laughed. “It wasn’t really awful, just mostly awful. I thought you had realized what I need, wanted,” Gwaine tried to correct.

“Needed,” Merlin corrected.

“Needed,” Gwaine agreed. “Then it was just like most people who know my reputation. And it hurt more that it was you.”

“There are these magical things called words, Gwaine, people use them. To do more than order drinks at the bar.” Merlin had to boop the man’s nose. “And I think we are going to have to use a lot of them.” Gwaine groaned in protest and buried himself against Merlin’s skin. Merlin laughed and stroked a hand up and down his back. He was about to say more but there was a knock on the door.

“I believe Gwaine is on night patrols right now?”

“Bugger,” Gwaine groaned and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s mouth. “I don’t want to.”

“But you will,” Merlin smiled at him. 

Gwaine stood up and adjusted his pants. “I will. Tomorrow?”

Merlin wasn’t quite sure what the man was asking, but he didn’t really care. “Tomorrow,” he agreed. And Gwaine opened the door to Gaius’s unimpressed face.

“Gwaine, your room from now on,” Gaius said.

“Of course,” Gwaine clapped a hand on his shoulder and left the tower whistling. Once he was gone, Gaius looked at him and Merlin smiled.

“Promise, his quarters from now on,” Merlin gave a little wave, “Good night?”

“I need to talk with you,” Gaius replied and went down to the main room.

“That’s not good,” Merlin muttered. He fixed his clothes and went out. Gaius was sitting at a table, a couple books in front of him. “Yes?”

The books were nudged in his direction, “you need to read these, so that you don’t hurt him.”

“Are they love poems, Gaius are you helping me court Gwaine?” Merlin was confused and a bit charmed. Gaius couldn’t meet his eyes, which he supposed was understandable with what he would have overheard. Merlin sat down and opened one, “That’s really - what the -” Merlin quickly shut the book. “That was not a love poem.”

“No it wasn’t,” Gaius had a faint smirk on his face. “And if you are going to play those sorts of games, you are going to play them correctly. Read those books Merlin, and be careful with him.”

“Because he’s Gwaine, a flirt and a drunkard,” Merlin rolled his eyes a bit, “Not you too.”

“No, be careful because you have the power to break him into a million pieces if you don’t pay attention,” Gaius said, “He wants to be yours, and I don’t think you fully understand what that entails. Study, and talk to him.”

Merlin cracked open the top book again and the illustration showed a man on his knees all tied up, mouth open, waiting. He pictured Gwaine like that and realized he needed back in his room. He picked up the books and didn’t say anything else to Gaius. He settled on his bed and began to read. He was up until dawn studying, learning, having to take a couple breaks to wank because he kept picturing Gwaine. 

The bells of dawn rang and he flopped on the bed, he would be able to get maybe two hours sleep before he had to attend to his chores, but it was worth it for what he had learned. Next day off, he had some shopping to do.


	3. Chapter 3

“Arthur, I have cleaned your armor, brought you food, had a bath brought up for you, I even washed your hair, prepared your desk for tomorrow morning. What exactly more do you have to ask of me tonight?”

“You should reorganize my wardrobe,” Arthur said as he read on his bed. “Polish the wood.”

“I was planning to polish some wood, but you’ve had me doing all this nonsense!” Merlin was ready to kill him. He was off tomorrow and so was Gwaine. First time their schedules had actually lined up since their evening together. He had really great sex so close but so far, and he was very close to killing the king. He would just have to show any judge Gwaine’s shirtless body and he’d be set free. 

“You hate polishing - Merlin!” Arthur winced as he understood. “You don’t need to tell me about..servicing yourself.”

“I wasn’t, I was planning to service Gwaine if he was good,” Merlin explained. “Although if I am honest -”

“Goodbye Merlin.”

“Gwen is regularly whistling in the morning so clearly you aren’t bad at sex. And if you aren’t bad, you really should be able to talk about it,” Merlin teased. Arthur threw a pillow at his head.

“OUT!” Arthur shouted. Merlin was at the door and he snickered when he heard, “And I am good in bed, thank you very much. Actions matter more than words.”

“Depends on the words, I suppose.” Merlin got the door shut before the book could hit his head. He had a few stops before he could go to Gwaine’s quarters, including his room, and the kitchens. Luckily the tray was able to balance on the small chest he was carrying and he made it to Gwaine’s room without mishap. Merlin kicked the door in place of knocking and there was no answer.

“Merlin!” Elyan smiled as he left his room. “He and Percival went to the tavern a bit ago. I’m off on patrol. Have a good night, yeah?”

“Elyan, could you do me a huge favour?”

“Sure,” Elyan agreed easily.

“See if your patrol can stop by the tavern and let Gwaine know I am waiting in his room with a chest from the shop by the wall?”

“I guess, yeah? Couldn’t you go and get himself, enjoy a drink?”

“Kind of curious what will happen if we do it this way,” Merlin replied. Elyan just shrugged and agreed. Once the hallway was empty, Merlin used his magic to open the door. He put the tray on the small table in the corner and lit candles. He debated the fireplace but the room was already warm being late summer, and the candles were just enough light for their needs. He put the chest on the bed, just so at the foot of it, noticeable right when you came in the room. Gwaine had a couple books floating about and he picked up one and began to read. He smiled as he realized it was a history of magic, a book that was technically banned in Camelot.

Merlin flipped through the pages and it was longer than he would have liked because he wanted to see Gwaine desperately, but in reality it wasn’t a lot of time at all - Elyan must has gone to the tavern before properly doing his patrol, he’d have to sneak the man a treat from the kitchens. He could hear hurried footsteps in the hallway and recognized them as Gwaine’s. Merlin made sure to stop smiling by the time that the door was opening, and made sure that he was focused on the book.

“Merlin,” Gwaine sounded out of breath from running. Gwaine had run to him, and Merlin tried not to let show his reaction to that. “I wasn’t sure if Princess would let you free.”

“So you went to the tavern?” Merlin flipped a page. 

“If I stayed and you weren’t able to make it, I would have been disappointed,” Gwaine was honest and Merlin appreciated that. “I didn’t. I am not going to be selfish. I know Arthur comes first for you.”

At that Merlin looked up. “He is my king. I put him on that throne. He is my destiny, and my friend.” Gwaine nodded, a painful and stoic thing. “And maybe once upon a time I pictured myself in bed with him. But Gwaine?” Merlin put the book down. “He is married and in love with his queen. And I am here in your bed.”

“A poor substitute for a king,” Gwaine laughed a bit. Rubbed his neck. 

Oh, Merlin looked at him. “No, never a substitute,” Merlin promised. “Gwaine he is my destiny, you are my choice. Do you understand?”

“No,” Gwaine smiled, “But I don’t really have to. I am just happy you are here and I get to be yours for a little bit of time.”

“A lot of time, all the time we can manage.” Merlin held up the book. “Some light reading?”

“Two paragraphs and I am asleep. It is very dry, I learn better with practical demonstrations.” Gwaine rocked on his heels a bit. He even wiggled his eyebrows and Merlin held up his hand and conjured a flame. Gwaine gasped and moved closer, reached out. 

“Real fire, Gwaine, it will burn you.” He watched Gwaine move his fingers through the fire.

“Trick is to be quick,” Gwaine replied. “Won a fair number of bets at bars with that trick.”

Merlin snuffed out the flame. “I am glad you decided I was more interesting than the tavern.”

“Ale or Merlin? Easy pick,” Gwaine leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin sank into the kiss for a minute and then pushed Gwaine back a bit. “What?”

“You may pick the tavern by the end of this. Because we need to have a conversation about all this. Gaius gave me books to read. And yes it was as awkward as you think it was.” Merlin smiled. “But there are treats if you don’t fuss or deflect too much.”

“I like treats.” 

“I know you do.” Merlin went to the table where the tray was waiting. “You are welcome to be naked for our conversation if you like.” Merlin was trying to project a calm and certainty that he didn’t wholly feel. He brought the tray to the bed and lifted the napkin off the top. “Cooks special torte that she generally only makes for the queen. Berries soaked in mead for days, rich buttery crust.” It was a small sliver and it had cost him mightily but the look on Gwaine’s face made it worth it. Merlin pierced it with the fork and ate the tiniest bite. “It is really good.” He put a little more on the fork and held it out, “want some?”

Gwaine stripped off all his clothes and knelt on the bed. He reached for the fork but Merlin shook his head. “Like in the woods, with the chicken.” He waited and just raised a brow. There was that look on Gwaine’s face again, hunger, need. His hands went behind his back and he leaned forward a bit and opened his mouth. Merlin pressed the fork against his tongue and Gwaine closed his lips. He closed his eyes in bliss and Merlin pulled the fork out He watched Gwaine’s throat as the man swallowed though about a few of the pictures in the books that he had read. Gwaine opened his mouth again and waited.

Merlin put a bit more on the fork. “You’ve done this before, submitted to someone?” He didn’t life the fork, just waited.

Gwaine opened his eyes. “I have, a few times. Longest was a half year? Thereabouts, anyways until he decided to get someone just a bit more - biddable.”

“You seem plenty biddable.”

“Sometimes I can be a bit of brat.”

Merlin laughed, “Well that is a complete shock that you might be a pain in the ass.” He held up the fork and fed Gwaine, “Good,” he praised softly. He was fairly certain Gwaine’s moan was about the praise and not the torte no matter how good it was. He dipped the fork into the dessert again. “And you think I can be this for you?”

“I hope,” Gwaine said. “If you want.”

“I have so little control, I always am reacting to everything around me. It is seldom my choice. I told you, you are my choice. This is my choice. I think,” Merlin had to pause to breathe, “I think this is a good choice, though I am not quite sure what I am doing.” Merlin held up the fork and Gwaine leaned forward, but he turned it and at the bite himself. “Because I’m being good too,” Merlin said. “The books suggested we should know what each other likes in bed, before we do much else.”

“The books Gaius gave you. Have you thought about why Gaius might have books like that?” Gwaine was grinning at him, that shit eating grin that charmed everyone. “Because I can guess why.”

“No you can’t,” Merlin said firmly.

“I am certain he has them in case he has to heal any injury from people doing very naughty things.”

“That isn’t what you were thinking.” Merlin took another bite of the torte in punishment. Gwaine just kept smirking. Merlin held up a bite, “So, what do you like Gwaine?” Gwaine leaned forward but Merlin pulled the fork back. “You answer questions I ask, remember?”

“I like being fucked,” Gwaine replied. “I like fucking too, but I really like being fingered for as long as my partner can stand it before they fuck me hard. I like sucking cock, but I really don’t like swallowing come.” He looked ready for Merlin to yell at him and he guessed that had been a problem with someone else. Instead Merlin just held the fork to Gwaine’s lips, let him eat. “You?”

“I like both,” Merlin agreed. “I don’t actually love going down on a bloke, but I do it, only fair. Do love touching though.” He looked at Gwaine. “Do you, I know you do like a variety of company.”

“It kills the time when no one wants me.”

“And if someone wants you?”

“Then I prefer to just be theirs,” Gwaine said firmly. “I want to be theirs.” He held open his mouth, and it was cute how he pouted when no dessert was pressed to his tongue. “More, Merlin.”

“No, not just yet.” Merlin put a fair bit on the fork. “First you have to tell me what never to do to you.”

“You can -”

“Gwaine,” Merlin ordered, “The truth.” He held the fork up waiting. “The dessert isn’t the only treat if you are good.” He looked to the chest. “Went shopping at the store you mentioned. They were really helpful when I said I was a beginner and looking to shop for you. They really like you there.”

“I’m rather likeable.”

Merlin knew Gwaine didn’t really believe that. “You are to me,” he promised. He moved the fork closer, “Now tell me.”

“Nothing that could impair my duties as a knight. No blindfolds. You could piss on me, but I’d rather you didn’t, no shit or blood at all. Don’t -” He went quiet and Merlin knew it would be hard for him to share. “Don’t call me dumb?”

“I wouldn’t, because you aren’t,” Merlin held the fork to Gwaine’s lips. “Foolish and impulsive. Rash. But no, you are incredibly far from dumb.” 

“Don’t take me dry,” Gwaine added. “No cutting my hair in punishment.”

“That’d be hurting myself as much as you,” Merlin laughed at bit, he could never harm that hair, it was too perfect. “But do you like punishment?”

“A bit. Like I said, sometimes a brat.” Merlin fed him the last bite of torte and then took the plate over to the table. When he came back, he kissed Gwaine, who tasted of all the sugar in the dessert. “What about you?”

“Everything you said,” Merlin thought about it. “I don’t, I don’t mind you flirting, that is who you are, but don’t do it if we have a fight, or to make me jealous for some sort of game? Flirt because it makes you happy, not to prove a point?”

“I understand,” Gwaine promised. 

“No gagging me,” was the only other thing that Merlin could think of. “The books said something about a word? That means something isn’t going right?”

“I’ve had one once,” Gwaine said. “I can have one again.”

Merlin had read that it should be always, but he wasn’t going to get into that right now. “Mine is laundry.”

“Mine is nobility.”

“Gwaine,” Merlin gave him a look. 

“I thought of making it princess because if I mention him in bed you definitely know something is wrong.”

Merlin shook his head a bit. “Now you have to use it, when things aren’t right. And you will use it. Even give you a reward when you use it.” He knew Gwaine enough to know that the man would think it wrong to use a safety net like that, worried of disappointing Merlin. 

“What sort of reward?” 

“Guess if you ever use your word properly, you’ll find out.” Merlin put a hand on the chest and used his magic to unlock it. “No key, need me to open this.” Technically Arthur was in his rights to do inspections on knights’s quarters - not that he ever did - and he wanted to keep this private. He lifted the lid. “Now what do you like in here?” Luckily Merlin tended not to spend the money he was paid, which mean that he was able to buy all sorts of things at the shop. “Can pick one thing out to play with tonight, for being so good about answering questions.”

“This is like when you get Arthur to behave by promising there are all new shields for you to hold while he bashes you at training practice to improve his mood.”

“Bit more fun though?”

Gwaine pulled out a bit of rope that was the smoothest Merlin had ever felt, some different oils, a pair of clamps, an odd ring he hadn’t been quite sure of but they said most submissive men enjoyed, a wooden phallus, a small cat whip. He held it up, “I don’t like this,” he whispered. Merlin used is his magic to make it disappear. “If you are going to punish me with hits, I prefer bare hand.”

“I don’t think that is the sort of punishment I want to give you,” Merlin admitted. “Hitting you doesn’t sound fun to me. Rather be creative. That feels obvious.”

“Well now I am very intrigued,” Gwaine was grinning at him. He held up the fake cock. “This.”

Merlin kept out the oil that was meant to go with it and put the rest back, and set the chest on the floor. “What now?” Merlin asked for a moment unsure.

Gwaine kissed him, nipped at his bottom lip. “That is really up to you, love,” he whispered against Merlin’s skin. “What would you have of me?”

“Everything,” Merlin whispered back. He moved to press his forehead against Gwaine’s shoulder. “I want everything I can have of you.” He took a deep breath and pushed Gwaine back so that he was laid out before Merlin. He licked his lips looking at all that beautiful skin. There were freckles and scars, and it was all his. He stroked a hand down Gwaine’s chest, pushed his thighs apart. “Fuck yourself with the toy,” Merlin ordered. “I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” He could see that Gwaine liked that idea. “You like putting a show on for your -” fuck. “What do we call me? Because I really don’t like owner or master.”

“Hmm,” Gwaine had a hand on his stomach and he moved it up began to flick at a nipple. “I do like calling you sir.” Gwaine was watching him. “My lord,” he said quietly. 

Merlin decided to try it out. “Would you like to put a show on for your lord?” Just the words had Gwaine arching up and gasping. Merlin pressed him back down against the bed. “Answer me, Gwaine.”

“Yes, please, I want to be good for you.”

Oh but Merlin really liked the sound of that. He moved Gwaine’s legs and settled in between them. “Slowly, show me.” He rubbed circles on Gwaine’s thighs. He was developing a fascination with this thighs, the corded muscles in them. He imagined them curled up together in a camp, fucking between those thighs where they had to be quiet to not wake up the other knights. That could be a great deal of fun. He watched as Gwaine stroked a hand up and down his body, shifted on the bed to show off how his muscles moved. He couldn’t keep his eyes on one place, moving all over Gwaine’s body and settling on his cock, watching it harden. “Do you like pain?” Merlin asked.

“Firm, close to it, but not a lot of pain,” Gwaine said, “I did like the bringing me close but pulling back you did.”

“I liked that do. How long do you think we could do that to you before your body can’t stop and comes without permission?” He watched Gwaine shiver and his cock jumped a bit. “Well, we’ll have to play with that another time won’t we, pet?” It just slipped out and Merlin froze, wondered how Gwaine would react to that, but the moan suggested it wasn’t a problem. “Keep going,” Merlin demanded.

Gwaine began to stroke his cock until it was all the way hard. “Oil?” he asked and Merlin took the bottle poured a bit on his fingers. Merlin then reached for one of the pillows, moved it under Gwaine’s ass. “My thanks.”

“Don’t want to get your pretty quilt dirty.”

“Just me,” Gwaine grinned.

“Just you,” Merlin laughed a bit. “How dirty do you like to be Gwaine?” He could not stop the smile that was growing on his face. “Are you blushing?” He had made Gwaine blush. He thought of how Gwaine said he didn’t like swallowing. “Did you say that you don’t like swallowing because you like to be covered in your lord’s come? Do you want me to mark you constantly, so that you always smell like me?” Gwaine arched hard into the fist he had wrapped around his cock. “Don’t come!” Merlin ordered harshly and watched as Gwaine had to squeeze hard to stop himself. The words, the ownership of it had almost been enough to get the man off. The power of that was making Merlin’s head swim. He waited for Gwaine to calm a bit. “Open yourself up for the the wooden cock.” Merlin chuckled remembering his earlier comments to Arthur about polishing wood. “I didn’t buy it because it seemed a bit much, but that shop had these things that a man could put in his arse, use it to keep my come in you. Imagine going to a feast like that, knowing I had put something in you, to hold me in you.”

“You cannot say things like that,” Gwaine moaned. He pressed a slick finger against his hole and slowly pushed in. “But…would you?”

“Would you like that?” Merlin countered. He received a nod. “Then maybe we will do that one day.” Gwaine was taking his time with his fingers proving that he did like this a lot. “I really want to tie you up in a bit of rope. Saw a picture in the book Gaius gave me. Pictured you. Almost stripped my cock bare from that image.” 

“I am fine with that,” Gwaine replied. Two fingers pressed into his ass. “I like being a bit helpless to my lord’s whims.”

“I don’t like sucking,” Merlin said.

“I know, that is fine.”

“But licking isn’t sucking.” Merlin leaned down and licked a stripe from the base of Gwaine’s cock to the tip. Pressed his tongue against the slit, licked up the precome that pulsed out. “You ready for the toy?”

“Yes,” Gwaine moaned. Merlin carefully oiled it up and pressed it into Gwaine’s hand. He watched as Gwaine pressed it into himself and slowly started fucking himself with it. 

“I know sometimes people bed more than one at a time,” Merlin said. There was a flash of hurt in Gwaine’s eyes. “No, pet, promise, you are mine. But you’ve done it before?” There was a confused nod. “Where you’ve had two cocks in you?”

“That takes a lot of prep, Merlin and I’ve only done it once.”

Merlin’s mind faded out for a moment as he realized what Gwaine meant. “Oh,” he took a deep breath. “I was just going to ask if you could suck me off while you played with that toy. But oh.”

“I can do that,” Gwaine was panting a bit. “Might not be the best blow job you’ve had, but -”

“How will be easiest for you?” Merlin encouraged. He found himself legs off the bed, Gwaine kneeling between his feet. Gwaine was pressing the toy in and out and then eyes on Merlin, slowly sank his mouth down Merlin’s cock. 

He was really brilliant at that. Merlin sat there, arms bracing himself up so that he didn’t just flop back in pleasure, because he wanted to watch Gwaine. Gwaine’s eyes were so hazy blown wide with pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down and it was so good. Merlin sank a hand into Gwaine’s hair, scraped his nails against the scalp and he was almost done when Gwaine moaned around his length. “I really like you kneeling at my feet,” Merlin whispered. He yanked Gwaine’s hair hard, it was only a few strokes of his own hand and he was coming across Gwaine’s cheeks and mouth. He looked so debauched swollen lips streaks of white against his beard. Merlin never wanted to forget that image. 

“Back on the bed, pet,” Merlin ordered and Gwaine scrambled up. “On your hands and knees.” Gwaine complied and the toy started to slide out a bit and Merlin quickly pulled it all the way out.

“Empty,” Gwaine whined.

Merlin slicked fingers and pressed them into Gwaine, who shivered at the feeling. “Tell me when you are close,” he ordered.

“Yes, my lord,” Gwaine nodded.

Merlin’s cock tried to fill again at hearing that but couldn’t, not so quickly. Merlin moved his fingers in and out of Gwaine, slow at first but the way Gwaine pressed back, needy, desperate had Merlin soon being fairly rough with his motions, pressing hard at the spot inside the knight. He could see Gwaine’s cock dripping a bit on the pillow below him. 

“Sir,” Gwaine gasped. He almost screamed when Merlin pulled his fingers out, collapsed on that pillow. “Please,” he begged, “please, my lord.”

Merlin kissed the small of his back, and then slid his fingers back into his knight. “Rut against the pillow. Fuck yourself on my fingers until you come.” There was a moan and Gwaine was doing as was requested. It wasn’t long, just a bit really and then Gwaine was crying out, spilling against the pillow. He went limp on the bed. Merlin wiped his fingers off on that pillow, the toy too. He’d add the cover to his laundry in the morning. He put the toy back in the chest and then lay down next to Gwaine. They stared at each other. “You were so good, amazing for me,” he praised and laughed when he was pulled in for that hard can barely breathe hug. He wrapped his arms around Gwaine as Gwaine’s mouth latched onto his neck. He offered more quiet praise, because the books had been very particular about praising you person.

“You make me feel better than I ever have before,” Gwaine said as he nuzzled against him. “I like that.”

“I like that too,” Merlin replied. “Let me clean up your face.”

“No,” Gwaine replied and burrowed against him. “Is fine, my lord.”

“You’ll not think so when you are all crusty and sticky in the morning,” Merlin pointed out. There was a grumble and a whine but Gwaine did loosen his grip a bit. Merlin gently washed the knight’s face with a cloth and they settled back in. “Though, it would be funny if you went to training like that, see Arthur’s reaction.”

Gwaine snickered a bit. 

“I’ll make sure to come more on your back or chest, so you can wear it under your clothes,” Merlin said and Gwaine’s grip was painful. “Like that don’t you?” There was a nod against his neck. “We’ll do that one day.” He didn’t laugh at the almost purr that Gwaine did against him. He just cuddled the knight close, and they fell asleep perfectly content with their world.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gwaine?”

“Hello, Merlin.” He was in his full knight gear and it was shined to perfection, cloak clean, his boots gleaming. Merlin was a bit worried at how spit and polished he looked. “As you know, Arthur is arranging a small tournament for his knights and the people as a part of the summer festival.”

“Yes, he has me polishing his armor a great deal.” Merlin expected Gwaine to laugh at that a bit, he usually would but, instead he stayed there all solemn and perfect posture. “Is there a problem with the tournament?”

“It is generally customary for a knight in the tournament to perhaps dedicate their effort to a person, declare that they will win the tournament for them.”

Merlin snorted. “You mean the absurd prattling on that Arthur has been going on and on about with Gwen?” He rolled his eyes a bit. “It is so idiotic. He’ll win because he likes to win, not to impress Gwen. I mean who is impressed with that sort of promise? Oh look, I beat someone with a stick on a horse?” Merlin was putting some books away as he prattled on about how annoying Arthur was being about wanting to impress Gwen like she hadn’t seen him fight in this sort of thing at least a dozen times over the years. “And Gwen! She is obsessing about finding the perfect ribbon or fabric to give him as her token. Like she hasn’t done this before. But I suppose as king and queen that have to be all about the show of their love. Thank the gods we aren’t such idiots.” He looked at Gwaine and waited for the man to make fun of it all as well. And then that shuttered look came over Gwaine’s eyes. Merlin looked at the perfect armor. “Uhh -”

Gwaine nodded, “Sorry, Merlin. Guess I was a bit of an idiot. Normal really. Have a good day.” Before Merlin could say anything else, Gwaine was gone. His brain took a moment and then it put all the pieces together.

“Oh, fuck!” Merlin yelled. He dropped the couple books he was still holding and ran. He just caught a glimpse of Gwaine as he rounded a corner and went after him. He used his magic to give himself a bit of a speed boost and caught up. He pushed Gwaine into one of the alcoves. “I’m sorry, sorry, oh pet, I am so sorry,” Merlin babbled. “You got all polished and pretty to ask to be my champion didn’t you?” Gwaine’s face was drawn, shuttered. “No, I am sorry. I’ve just had years of watching idiots make fools of themselves with this sort of stuff and -” The pained look was getting worse. “No, bugger. Gwaine!” Merlin pressed their foreheads together. “I make fun of it, because never in all that prattling I’ve heard over the years, did anyone ever think of me.” Merlin kissed him desperately. “You look really great.”

“It was pretty foolish, after all it is something that Arthur cares about, can’t really matter much can it?” Gwaine’s hands were around his waist. “Ignore me.”

“No, sorry,” Merlin replied, “Not while you look so pretty and shiny.” Merlin kissed his jaw. “You want to win the tournament for me.”

“Perhaps I had some thoughts along that way. Everyone’s been talking about it. Presents brought to the barracks. And you didn’t bring me anything. Thought maybe you were waiting for me to formally present myself. Like I would if -”

“If?” Merlin really really wanted to know what was going to follow that if. “If?”

“If we were courting.” Gwaine couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “But we aren’t so, like I said foolish.”

“Gwaine, I hope you know that I would be honoured to consider us courting. And I think it would be brilliant if you won the tournament in my name.” Merlin smiled at him. In a million years, he would have never expected such formality from Gwaine, but he should have learned by now how much Gwaine upended expectations. “I’ll send a favour to your room.”

“Could send yourself to my room along with it.”

“Arthur is going to have me busy. But I am pretty sure that a part of the prize for winning the tournament was a few days off at the royal cabin in the woods?” 

“It is,” Gwaine agreed. He smiled slowly. “Three nights away, without a single care or another person around.”

Merlin kissed him hard. “Win, pet. So that we can have a very interesting time.”

“Yes, my lord,” Gwaine replied and ran his nose along Merlin’s jaw and then hurried away. Merlin smiled a bit to himself and then realized that he needed to provide a decent favour to Gwaine, and had no actual idea what that would constitute. He went to their chambers, only there was no Gwen or Arthur. He heard the bells and realized it was luncheon hour and hurried to the hall. Arthur was there eating and working at the same time. Gwen eating and occasionally commenting on what he was reading with suggestions of his own. 

Merlin sat at the table. “Thank you, I am starving.” He took the bread from Arthur’s plate.

“Excuse me!” Arthur glared at him.

“I’m helping, so you fit in your tourney armor,” Merlin replied. Arthur stole the bread back, and as he did that, Merlin took his plate and managed to get a few bites in before Arthur took it back. “Right, Gwen. What works as a favour for a knight? You’ve been obsessing the last few days about the right favour for him,” Merlin gestured at Arthur. “What do I do?”

Gwen beamed at him, “You want to give your favour to Gwaine?”

“Yes,” Merlin flushed a bit.

Arthur snorted, “Finally, now can we stop blathering on about it so I can focus on real work?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Took you forever. I told Gwen you were an idiot and wouldn’t realize we were nudging you to giving Gwaine a bit of ribbon, cleaning rag? Whatever your favour would be. But you figured it out. Well done.”

Merlin glared at him a bit and then deflated, “I didn’t. He actually formally presented himself to me, and I was so busy making fun of what a pillock about the tourney you’ve been, I didn’t realize what he was doing.”

Arthur pointed at Gwen, “I told you we were overdoing it. He’s a moron. And this proves it.”

“He is not a moron!” Gwen snapped.

“Actually, I was. Oh god, I was basically Arthur when he tried to court you.” Merlin groaned. “Hell, I’m as bad as Arthur, never thought I’d see that day but here we are.”

“Are you and Gwaine fine?”

“Yes, and now I need a favour. Never given one before.”

“Probably because usually girls do that,” Arthur offered. 

Merlin ignored him. “Gwen?”

“Ribbon, lace. Your kerchief perhaps?” She was smiling at him. “Something that between the two of you would be recognizable as a token of affection, even if the rest of the world wouldn’t be sure.”

Merlin nodded. “What are you giving him?” 

Gwen smiled, “a bit of lace from what I wore our wedding night.”

Merlin grinned at Arthur whose cheeks went a bit ruddy. “That good a night, hmm?”

“Go muck the stables,” Arthur ordered. Merlin stole the bread out of his hand and hurried out. He went and mucked the stables, trying to think about what a good favour for Gwaine would be. He wasn’t giving one of his scarves, because they were all a little too boring, and big for tying around a lance or sword. He supposed he could buy a bit of ribbon like every other maiden in the kingdom but that felt absurd. He went through his tasks, mind circling the idea far too much, until he and Gaius sat down for supper. He poked at the food a bit and sighed.

“May the old gods return and save me from love,” Gaius muttered. “Not you, too.”

“Yes, I’ve also been infected. But nothing seems like the right favour for Gwaine.” Merlin moved his food about. “I know it is stupid, but he deserves something spectacular.”

“I am fairly certain in having you, he already thinks he has something spectacular. At least he certainly implied that when -” Gaius abruptly was silent and overly focused on his food.

“Gaius?”

“I understand we might be having a nice fall plague to attend to,” Gaius said. “I trust you will study up and -”

“Gaius!”

Gaius sighed a bit, “He stopped by a fortnight ago, to ask how to contact your mother, to send her a formal letter of intent, and also ask my permission to court you.”

Merlin didn’t overtly react, “I see.” He nodded a bit. “Excuse me, Gaius.” He left his food and went up to his room and sat on the bed. He just sat there for a moment before he opened the chest where he get things that were sentimental and random. A stone, a spoon, just random bits and bobs he had collected over the years. He dug through the small space until he found the few dragon scales at the bottom. Ones that fell from Kilgharrah during his attack on Camelot. Ones that reminded him how he had stopped that, that he was the last dragon lord when it all seemed like a dream. He took one out and cut a few holes in it. He carefully threaded a leather strip through the holes and let the ends dangle. The gold shimmered in the candle light. He hurried out of his room and made his way to the barracks which were quiet. He hung the token carefully on Gwaine’s doorknob and went back to his room.

*

“Sire, will you stand still,” Merlin snapped as he helped Arthur into his armor. “I swear, if you don’t I’ll forget your codpiece.” 

“It is a robust event, my men are giving me a good run.” Arthur was thrilled. It was his favourite when the men didn’t go easy on him.

“You offered a formidable prize, many are eager for it.”

“Try not to cry too much when I unseat Gwaine in the lance?” Arthur said. “It would be unseemly.”

“I promise to not cheer too loudly when he drops you on your ass.” Merlin adjusted the armor, and Arthur was perfectly suited. He held out the lance and watched Arthur carefully tie the bit of lace around it. “How did you know you loved Gwen?”

“NOW?” Arthur glared at him. “I have to go kick Gwaine’s ass and you ask a question like that now? Is it to distract me, throw me off my game. I bet it is. You are cheating because you know in your heart of heart I am the better knight than Gwaine.” Arthur shook his head. “I am ashamed of you, Merlin.”

Merlin just pushed the tin man out of the tent. He could have gone to sit in the stands but he always loved the sight from the ground. He watched as Gwaine mounted his horse at the other end of the field and he swore even across the distance he could see the wink that Gwaine sent him. The flag dropped and the two men galloped towards each other.

Merlin broke his word and screamed when Gwaine unseated the king. Gwaine took Arthur two to one lances and won that particular event. He lost in archery because yes Merlin admire Gwaine’s skill but the man was rubbish with a bow. But then in the sword tourney, Gwaine just destroyed every opponent. And so did Arthur. The crowd was getting a very good show at this tournament. Merlin was helping Arthur adjust his armor a bit before the big final battle. He was almost giddy.

“I am a better swordsman you know, and it would be nice to take Gwen away for a few days,” Arthur said.

“I am sure it would.” Merlin took off a bracer and looked at him. “How did you get this that dented?”

“Well, it was that or a sword to my face.”

“There we wouldn’t have noticed the damage.”

“Har har.” Arthur was clearly thinking strategies for facing Gwaine. Merlin grabbed a new bracer and started to put it on Arthur. “Leon!” Arthur shouted as he saw the man walk by.

“Yes, sire?”

“Help me with my armor.”

“Excuse me, that is my job,” Merlin frowned at him. He was rather possessive about Arthur.

“Go to Gwaine, wish him luck. He’s going to need it.”

“Are you being nice?”

“No,” Arthur snapped. “I am giving you a chance to go tell him there is no shame in crying when I beat his ass to the ground.”

Merlin nodded solemnly, “I will make sure to do that sire.” He gave Leon a wink who chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit. He then hurried to the tents where the knights were set up and Elyan directed him to Gwaine. Merlin ducked in the tent and Gwaine was chatting with a really pretty woman. He stood there and grinned at the way she was offering her favour to him, to bring him luck in the final contest.

Gwaine was bowing over her hand, “My lady you are far too generous. But the favour of my one true love is already affixed to my sword. While you are far more lovely than he, my heart is eternally bound. I am not aware of any commitments Percival has to anyone right now, if you are looking to dance with someone after the tourney.” 

She giggled a bit and kissed his cheek and hurried out of the tent, and Merlin realized how young she was. “That was kind.”

“It was bold of her to offer. And Percival will dance with her and she have good memories of her first festival as a lady.” Gwaine smiled at him. “Shouldn’t you be seeing to Arthur?”

“I am supposed to tell you to give up, or cry, or something,” Merlin said. He went over and closed the flap to the tent tied the strings. “I think he just wanted to give me a chance to wish my champion good luck.”

“And do you?”

“No,” Merlin went over and kissed Gwaine. “Because I know you don’t need it. You are strength and if you want to win, you will.” To Merlin it was simple. Arthur was an incredible fighter, but Gwaine was a bit more adaptable. His training more varied than Arthur’s. He was a tricky bastard in the end, whereas Arthur fought straightforward, forward until he won. It was to his detriment against someone like Gwaine. He kissed Gwaine a bit more. “Would you like to wear another favour of mine onto the field?”

“It would be my honour and privilege,” Gwaine swore.

“We have to be quick,” Merlin said. He swiftly began tugging at Gwaine’s armor, years of experience with Arthur having Gwaine down to his padding in just a few moments. He then gave Gwaine a hard kiss and gently pushed him to his knees. He fumbled at his belt and then Gwaine’s hands were there, and between one breath and the next Gwaine was licking at his cock. Probably wasn’t the best it had been a warm day, but Gwaine didn’t seem to mind and he was smelling pretty rank from wearing his armor and combat. Merlin moaned quietly, knowing there were people just a few paces away, surrounding them. It made it all even more intense, knowing there were just a couple simple knots shielding them from eyes. He thought of Gwaine on the field, and how amazing his knight, his champion was. He sank his fingers into Gwaine’s face and began to fuck his face in earnest. 

He was so close and pulled Gwaine off. He got a thrill at the way that Gwaine whined and leaned forward wanting more. “Lift your shirt,” Merlin ordered as he held Gwaine in place by the hair and then finished himself off, coming all over Gwaine’s chest. “There you go, pet. How is that?”

“It is rather uncomfortable being hard in armor, Merlin.”

“Guess you should end Arthur quickly then, so that I can take care of you,” Merlin adjusted his clothes and helped Gwaine stand. He then carefully helped Gwaine back into his armor and gave him a gentle kiss. “I wish you luck on the field.” He went and untied the tent and hurried out to the crowds. He stood with the knights and they all watched Arthur and Gwaine took the field.

“Gwaine looks relaxed,” Leon commented innocently. 

“He does,” Merlin agreed. Everyone in the crowd cheered when Arthur bowed to the queen on the dais and she threw a flower to him. Gwaine then took the field and slowly turned around, clearly searching. When he saw Merlin he gave a bow, and Merlin flushed a little as Percival put him in a headlock and cheered. Merlin knew Gwaine would be furious if he used his magic at all to help Gwaine, so he kept that at bay no matter how much he just wanted to edge it all in Gwaine’s favour. The fight started slow, they were taking the measure of each other and then the clash truly began. The crowd was fairly evenly split between rooting for the king or Gwaine, and Merlin could feel the energy crackling off the two men. There were apparently thrilled at the prospect of bashing each other apart.

“Come on!” Merlin found himself shouting and maybe he was a bit thrilled by it all as well. There was a gasp from the crowd when Arthur knocked Gwaine’s sword out of his hand, but Gwaine was able to duck and roll, coming back up with it in hand. Gwaine flung his helmet off and Arthur did the same.

“That all you got, princess?” Gwaine shouted. He stood at perfect ready.

“Please,” Arthur said and charged. Gwaine dropped his sword and spun, kicking Arthur hard in the back, which felled him to his knees. Gwaine grabbed Excalibur by the blade and forced it to Arthur’s neck. There was a tense moment and then Arthur let out a laugh. “I yield!” he shouted for all to hear. 

Gwaine moved away and Merlin did not give a damn, he ran into the field. The people were used to seeing him come to Arthur’s aid, provide equipment, but he just skirted around Arthur and leapt. Gwaine caught him easily. “Well, then, you are pleased that I won?” 

“You were amazing,” Merlin agreed. “You also smell disgusting.”

Gwaine lowered him and then Merlin felt almost bent in half as he was kissed hard. 

“Show offs,” Arthur muttered and went to the dais where Gwen leaned over and Arthur chastely, perfectly romantically kissed her hand.

Merlin laughed as Gwaine picked him and spun him around a bit. He got dizzy and it felt incredible.

“Yes, yes, let your queen present you with your trophies and then you can enjoy yourself,” Arthur told them. Gwaine put Merlin down, but wouldn’t let go. Merlin found himself under Gwaine’s arm as Gwen stepped down and joined them, a medal in her hands.

“Sir Gwaine, I congratulate you on winning the tournament.” He bent his head and she slid the medal over his hair. “Well done, sir knight.”

“My thanks, my queen,” Gwaine said in a solemn tone before winking at her. Gwen giggled a bit and returned to Arthur’s side.

“I saw that,” Arthur grumbled.

“I know, but so you don’t feel left out,” Gwaine then winked at Arthur as well and Merlin laughed at the mix of horror and pleasure on Arthur’s face. Merlin leaned in when he felt Gwaine’s lips against his temple.

“Yes, well, Merlin come help me out of my armor, and then the rest of the day is yours. George can attend to us at the feast,” Arthur declared. “As the champion’s…boy…true…fian…person. As the champion’s person you will be a welcome guest at the feast table.”

“Eloquent as ever, sire,” Merlin replied and followed when Arthur stalked off. He helped Arthur out of the armor and scrub down a bit so he wasn’t completely rank. “He kicked your ass.”

“I let him.”

“If that helps you, emotionally, then of course, you let him trounce you in front of your subjects and beloved queen.” Merlin adjusted Arthur’s hair and put the thin crown on his head. “There you go.”

“You should go change into better clothes for the feast.”

“I have three sets of clothes, Arthur and they all look like this.” 

“Do they? Hmm,” Arthur grinned at him and left to go find Gwen.

Merlin was puzzled by that and returned to rooms because at the least change into his other shirt wouldn’t be a bad idea. On his bed were laid out new trousers and a rich blue tunic. Merlin smiled a bit and touched the fine fabric, it was the nicest clothes he had ever had. He dressed carefully and shined his boots. Gaius was waiting in the main room when he came out. “Well?”

“You look very handsome,” Gaius said. “Shame that you’ll have to miss the banquet to gather some important herbs for me.”

“Gaius, you wouldn’t.” Merlin felt his heart actually stop for a moment and then caught Gaius’s smirk. “I will get you for that one day.”

“Go on, Gwaine will be waiting.”

Merlin went to the feast hall and could hear the noise and revelry. And standing there waiting for him was Gwaine, looking gorgeous of course, in his formal knight’s garb, medal around his neck. Merlin stopped in front of him. “Hello.”

“Hello my lord,” Gwaine said softly. He kissed Merlin’s jaw and then offered his hand. They went into the banquet and it was brilliant. Everyone in a good mood, much shouting and happiness and Gwaine seemed to be intent on serving Merlin, and Merlin let him.

“He often does it poorly but he does know how to pour his own wine, Gwaine,” Arthur called and there was much laughter.

“I may the champion of the tournament, but I am a humble servant to my beloved. It is my pleasure to bring him comfort.”

The knights all made absurd kissey noises and Gwaine ignored them, to hold a bit food, an offering to Merlin. Merlin leaned forward and took the berry with his mouth, let his tongue slide along Gwaine’s thumb. They stared at each, Merlin couldn’t do anything but stare at Gwaine, and think of all the things he had yet to try with the knight.

“It is very warm in here, isn’t it?” Gwen said and fanned herself a bit.

“I know how to make it a bit cooler. Gwaine, Merlin, here.” Arthur tossed some keys to them. “The royal cabin. We’ll see you in a few days.”

“Gwaine deserves more celebration for roundly defeating you,” Merlin protested. 

He stilled when Gwaine leaned into him. “I would much prefer a private reward from you, my lord.”

“And we are leaving.” Merlin stood up. When they left the hall, a servant already had their bags ready and their horses were prepped. “A few days, with no duties or cares. Whatever shall we do?”

Gwaine held up a small ruck sack, “I gathered a few things to help us pass the time.”

Merlin grinned and they set out a brisk pace, eager for what was next.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! Story ends with sex and feels and very much happy ever after

When they had arrived at the cabin their intentions were good, but their bodies were exhausted from the tournament and travel that they just fell asleep, Gwaine sprawled on top of Merlin. Merlin didn’t need to breathe really. He woke up, could feel Gwaine’s morning erection press against his thigh. He stroked a hand up and down Gwaine’s back and Gwaine started to move against him, chasing the warmth and pleasure.

He must be having a really great dream. 

“Mmm,” Gwaine almost purred and sleepily opened his eyes. “Lo.”

“Hello,” Merlin smiled at him. “How good a morning would you like?”

“Very good,” Gwaine replied, “Because I was very good my lord.”

“You were.” Merlin flipped them over so that Gwaine was underneath him. “You were incredible pet.” He moved down Gwaine’s body and pushed his legs open. He cast a bit of magic and his hand was slick. He laughed, “you know Gaius asked me why I was so eager to refine the summon oil spell.” He enjoyed the grin that Gwaine gave him and he began to stroke Gwaine off. Merlin wasn’t interested in prolonging this, because he was forming thoughts of what he wanted with Gwaine today. Instead he did everything that he knew drew Gwaine crazy. 

“My lord?”

“Today is all about indulging you,” Merlin decided in an instant. “Any time you want an orgasm today, you just let me know, pet and we will get you off. I want to see you completely resplendent and hedonistic today, love. So I want you to come, and then while you are nice and relaxed I’m going to open you up and fuck you hard again. Let you come and then whenever you want today just ask me if you can have an orgasm and we’ll let you have some fun. A reward for being so incredible at the tournament.”

Gwaine was flushed and pressing up into his hand. “Yes, that sounds rather fantastic. Please.”

“No need for permission, you have it completely. Just come whenever you want to.” He watched Gwaine tilt his head back, and he couldn’t stop himself, leaned over to bite that perfect neck. He sucked a bruise onto it and that was enough, he could feel Gwaine spilling over his hand. Gwaine sank into the bed, and looked very content. Merlin licked at his neck a bit. “Can I gently use your body for my own pleasure?”

“My lord, I very much wish you would,” Gwaine stretched out underneath him. “Can I roll over?”

“Of course.” Merlin moved and Gwaine rolled, pillowed his head on his arms. He looked relaxed, and replete. Good. Merlin kissed his way down Gwaine’s spine, and bit at the round flesh of his ass. “I admit I have done a bit of a study and I feel very comfortable saying that you have the best ass of all the knights of Camelot.”

“Do I?” Gwaine’s eyes were closed and he was smiling. “How much of a study?”

“A fair bit.”

“Arthur has a decent ass, probably because he is a bit of an ass.”

Merlin pinched the flesh that he had just kissed. “I am allowed to call him an ass, you aren’t.”

“Of course my lord,” Gwaine replied. “Still it isn’t a bad one.”

“Not as round as yours, more…tightly muscled? Not as lovely as yours. You are simply the fairest of them all. And you are all mine.” Merlin conjured a little more oil in his hand and traced a finger down the cleft of Gwaine’s ass. “Mine,” he whispered, well pleased with the notion. “Up a bit,” he ordered and there was a grumble.

“You have magic, and I have no bones.”

“Fair,” Merlin agreed and he cast a bit, and Gwaine’s hips lifted as if held up by ropes. “Fine?”

“Fine,” Gwaine agreed.

It would be interesting to see how long his magic could hold this. Merlin moved Gwaine’s legs where he wanted them and pressed a finger against the skin between Gwaine’s balls and hole. He scraped his nail very gently there and enjoyed the whimper that Gwaine gave. He slowly began to move his finger in small circles over Gwaine’s hole, in no rush. Merlin wanted to fuck Gwaine, but he was enjoying the slow. He kept circling and pressing lightly until Gwaine was so relaxed that it wasn’t that he pressed his finger in than that Gwaine’s body seemed to pull it in. Merlin sank the finger steadily until it couldn’t go in more. “Alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Gwaine agreed. “Good. Very good.”

“Very, very good,” Merlin replied and pulled his finger almost all the way. He played like that for a while, knowing how much Gwaine loved this. He then moved to two fingers, and that was enough to have Gwaine’s cock jump a bit. Merlin gently pressed that spot inside and watched Gwaine’s cock start to harden. He kept moving his fingers in and out, always gently pressing that spot on his way back. “Lovely, pet,” Merlin praised. He began to spread his fingers apart a bit more as he stroked, a blend of just letting Gwaine enjoy and opening him up. Merlin thought he could be content doing this until the end of time. Well maybe not quite that far, because fingering Gwaine had made him half hard and a few strokes with his free hand had him fully there. He slicked up his cock and knelt up. “Yeah?” Sometimes Gwaine wanted to be opened a lot, and sometimes he wanted the pressure the near ache.

“Yeah,” Gwaine nodded, “Please, my lord.” 

Merlin lined up and slowly pressed his cock into Gwaine. Once he was a bit in he waited, usually Gwaine started to push back a bit, eager, but he was laying there, head pillowed on his arms, eyes still closed. He was completely trusting his body to Merlin. Merlin called back his magic and just held Gwaine’s hips up with his arms. He sank in all the way until his hips were pressed against Gwaine. “Fuck, Gwaine, you feel incredible.”

“So do you,” Gwaine cracked open one eye. “I really don’t have to ask permission?”

“You do not to come, but you are to let me know if you want an orgasm.”

“I want an orgasm, my lord.”

“Then have one,” Merlin said and started to move his hips in earnest. He kept a slow and steady pace, until the feel of Gwaine around him grew too much and all resolve snapped and he just pressed Gwaine down into the bed and snapped his hips as hard as he could. He heard a groan and Gwaine tightened around him even more as he was coming all over the sheets. Merlin snarled and went hard, using Gwaine’s limp body until he pulled out and jerked off all over Gwaine’s back. He then collapsed next to the knight.

When he caught his breath, he looked and realized Gwaine had fallen asleep, a smile on his face. Merlin thought that was a good idea and drifted off himself. He woke up a bit later and was alone in bed which was annoying but he could hear movement and stretched out a bit. “Gwaine?”

“Yes?”

Merlin sat up and saw Gwaine, naked, standing in the open door, looking out into the woods. “How long have you held that pose waiting for me to wake up?”

“Waited until you started shifting in the bed and then went to paint you a picture. Can I have another orgasm my lord?”

“Lean against the door frame and look out to the woods as you take care of yourself. Want to watch you.” Merlin drew up his legs, rested his chin on his knee. “Be all pretty and luminous for me.”

“My pleasure, my lord,” Gwaine replied as he gave a heated look and then turned his head to look outside. He ran a hand slowly down his chest and then back up again. When he moved it down, he cupped his cock, squeezed a bit. “I brought interesting things in that rucksack you. Hope we can play with one or two while we are here.”

“Where’s the bag?” Merlin was curious.

“On the table,” Gwaine said. It seemed awfully far away though, so Merlin used his magic to bring the bag to him. It was nice to be so free with his magic. He opened he bag and inside were some leather strips, that ring they had bought but not played with yet, some pretty smelling oils, and a plug. “Do you approve?”

“I do,” Merlin nodded and put it all back. He focused on Gwaine, whose cock was hard as Gwaine leisurely stroked it. “Tomorrow might play with the ring and plug. Since you get as many orgasms as you want today, perhaps tomorrow you should have none. What do you think of that, pet?”

“I think my body is yours to command, my lord.”

“And your heart?” Gwaine started to turn his head, “keep looking outside,” Merlin ordered. “Is it mine?”

“Do you even question it?”

“Nice to hear.”

“It is, for as long as you wish.” Gwaine was using his other hand to squeeze his balls as his thumb pressed against the slit that was starting to leak. “Though, I feel fairly certain that even if you move on, my heart will still be yours. Just like magic.”

Merlin got out of bed at that and leaned against the other side of the door frame. He kept his eyes on Gwaine’s cock. “There is no moving on from you. Never.” Merlin smiled a bit. “Seriously, where do I get a man as gorgeous as you, who is kind and full of joy, and really fucking amazing in bed. Or against a wall, or in a tent?”

Gwaine laughed as he started to move his hand quicker on his skin. He was quiet as he reached completion and spilled on the floor. He was clearly looking for something to wipe his hand off on, and Merlin pulled it to his mouth, licked it clean. “I don’t mind the taste of you,” he said.

“A swim, my lord?”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed and they ran to the pond behind the cabin, scaring away every bird in the woods. They dove into the water and just had fun. They splashed and played and Gwaine pulled him under the water and they kissed just like their first kiss. Once they were done with the water they lay on the bank, in the soft grass and rutted against each other until they both had come again. “How are you doing?”

“Well I admit, and trust me this is a disappointment, I think maybe I only have one or two more orgasms in me today and will be relieved that I am not allowed to come at all tomorrow.”

Merlin really. “Really? Is that so?”

Gwaine’s smile lessened, “You look far too pleased right now.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I can take whatever you dish out my lord.”

Merlin’s grin widened. “We’ll see about that.” He rather enjoyed the look of alarm and intrigue in Gwaine’s eyes.

In the morning, Merlin woke Gwaine playing with the man’s cock, pressing gentle kisses and licks against the skin, grazing his teeth over that long foreskin but never pulling the cock into his mouth. He had Gwaine about half hard and then slipped the cock ring on, made sure that it was snug and in proper place. He then worked Gwaine open and fucked him sleepily. Once he had come he slid the plug into Gwaine and moved up his body. “Morning.”

“I am certainly awake now.” Gwaine buried his face in Merlin’s neck and sucked on the skin. “Hurts.”

“I know but stop thinking about fun things and the pain will go away.” Merlin waited until Gwaine had clearly calmed. “You know what magic spell I recently learned?”

“What?” Gwaine was nuzzling against him, barely paying attention.

“Rejuvenation,” Merlin said and cast on himself. “On your hands and knees.”

“So, you are just going to be a complete bastard today, my lord?”

“Yes, I am,” Merlin agreed. He fucked Gwaine hard, and when Gwaine begged to be allowed to come, he refused. He filled the knight again and replaced the plug. He cleaned himself off and wiped Gwaine down. He brought a couple apples over the bed, and cut slices, slowly fed them to Gwaine. “There you go, that’s better isn’t it, pet?”

“How often are you going to cast that spell, Merlin?”

“Guess we’ll find out,” Merlin said and fed a few more slices of apple to Gwaine. They poked about the cabin a bit and eventually he sat on the bench by the bed and pulled Gwaine into his lap and fucked him again. “Plug back in?”

“Reaching the edge of fun and sliding into hurt. I am so full of your come, Merlin.” 

Merlin pressed his hand against Gwaine’s stomach rubbed it a bit more. “Then no more plug, pet.” He went into the rucksack and found the lotion that soothed heated skin and rubbed it around Gwaine’s rim, enjoyed the sigh of relief the man gave. Gwaine squirmed a bit then. “What?”

“Feeling like things will get a bit…messy. Pond?”

Merlin smiled and they ran again to the water. He stayed at the edge as Gwaine dove in and under. When he emerged, he looked at Merlin. “Joining me?”

“Happy to watch.”

“May I take the ring off? I am not actually sure water is the best thing for it.”

“Go ahead.” A moment later Gwaine tossed the cock ring near Merlin and then began to swim, power strokes that carried him across the small pond. Merlin watched for a bit and then lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds, seeing dragons in their shape. “Do you know, I used to wonder who I would fall in love with. I have loved. I loved Will. And he died protecting my secret. And I loved Freya and she died keeping my secret. Bad things come in threes. Maybe if I never actually shout to the gods that I love you, you won’t die protecting my secret.” Merlin lifted his hand and his finger traced the shape of wings in the clouds. “Did they die because I loved them? Am I cursed?”

“You are in a difficult position. Hiding, all this buried potential.” He could hear Gwaine approaching. “Have you considered it from their side?”

“What do you mean?”

“That to die protecting you, would be a very fitting end.” Gwaine settled on his lap, his ass against Merlin’s soft cock. “I can think of no better way for my life to play out.”

“What if it played out where we ran away, and became new people that war and destiny never touched, and died of old age, my heart stopped chasing you down to pinch that perfect ass?” Merlin put his hands on Gwaine’s thighs, but kept staring up at the sky.

“Then we wouldn’t be us. You reminded me there are things in this world that it is important to fight for.”

“For Arthur, for Albion.”

“What did I tell once before?” Gwaine chided. “Not Arthur. My lord.”

Merlin nodded and pressed his hands to the ground. His magic poured out of him, and flowers sprung out all around them, “I love Gwaine!” he shouted.

“And I love you,” Gwaine whispered. They fucked in the field of flowers and no matter how emotional the moment was, Merlin didn’t let Gwaine come because well, he had said the man couldn’t today and he wouldn’t go back on his word. 

That night, Merlin bound Gwaine up in those leather straps and brought him to the edge again and again, until his beautiful knight was a mix of sweat and tears, and need. Begging Merlin for release, for anything, everything. Merlin looked at the candle marks and when he was certain it had to be the next day he wrapped a hand around Gwaine’s cock. “You may come, pet,” he said and squeezed tightly and then let go.

He watched as Gwaine spasmed and the orgasm seemed like it would rip him apart. Merlin stroked himself off, making sure that most of his come landed on Gwaine’s heart. He unbound the man and chuckled a bit when he was pulled in for the bruising hug that Gwaine always gave after they played like this. He quietly praised Gwaine as Gwaine sucked on the skin of Merlin’s neck. “We should clean you up.”

“No,” Gwaine snarled. “Staying like this tonight.”

“Very well.” Merlin fed him more apple slices and they talked, and made secret promises to each other until they fell asleep.

*

“Hmm,” Arthur was squinting at him. “You look…something.”

“Well rested? I know it is rare with how you treat me, but it had to happen.”

“No, you looked, happy.” Arthur frowned. “You look in love.”

“Probably because I am?” Merlin set out clothes for Arthur, and gathered some laundry. “What?”

“It makes you look even more like an idiot.”

“I’ll get you your breakfast.”

“And stop being cheerful about your work, it is just wrong.”

“Can’t upset me today, sire, too good a mood. Oh we have a question about etiquette for you.”

“What is it?” Arthur looked wary. 

“He is your knight, and I am your servant. Is there any problem with me moving into his room?”

“You aren’t married!”

“Arthur, while we are accepted, the law says we cannot marry.”

“It does?” Arthur frowned. “Really?”

“Yes,” Merlin rolled his eyes a bit. “So, is there a problem with me moving into his room?”

“Of course there is,” Arthur snapped. “Now go get me my food.”

Merlin gave a nod and went to get the breakfast tray. He was going to move in with Gwaine next week, no matter what Arthur said, it was just always a good idea to let him get used to the idea of change first. A week later, a servant told Merlin that Arthur needed him in the throne room. He hurried there, some straw in his hair from the stables and tried to bat it out and just gave up. He went into the throne room, and Arthur and Gwen were in their grand chairs and all the knights were there. Gaius was too, and they were all staring at him.

“Of course you showed up looking like that,” Arthur sighed. “Well, Geoffrey get on with it then, we don’t have all day.”

“Get on with what?” Gwaine stepped forward, and looked as polished and perfect as when he had declared he wanted to be Merlin’s champion. All the knights were beaming.

“The wedding. What’s the point of being king if I can’t change the law a bit? Now get on with it, Merlin is to be our practice dummy this afternoon, and I really want to knock the smile off his face.”

“What wedding?” Merlin was confused and annoyed that it would give Arthur more fodder for his jokes. He put the pieces together. “My wedding?”

“Our wedding, Merlin, if I could convince you? To spend that time with me.” Gwaine was smiling at him, hopeful, full of promise and love.

Merlin nodded, “I could be convinced.”

He moved forward and they repeated the vows that Geoffrey told them, and when they kissed, Gwen’s roar of joy drowned out even all the knights.

“There, now you may move into his room. Which has moved a bit, bigger since for two people.”

“You didn’t want me dishonoured with living with Gwaine in sin.” Merlin grinned at the way Arthur looked everywhere but at him directly.

“It is unbecoming a knight,” Arthur muttered.

“You wanted me happy,” Merlin pulled Arthur in for a hug and smiled when Arthur’s arms closed around him tightly. “Thank you, my friend.”

“You deserve joy,” Arthur whispered, “for all that you hide from the world, I’ll see you have some peace.”

Wait, what? Merlin stepped back and they looked at each. Arthur gave him a solemn nod. Merlin gave one in return. 

“Now then, enough of this to the training field,” Arthur shouted and the knights cheered.

“Now then, enough of this, we will have a feast and dancing,” Gwen countered.

“Gwen, there are new maces I can hit Merlin with!” Arthur whined.

“I don’t mind,” Merlin replied, “new maces and all.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “There will be a feast tonight,” she declared, “and we will celebrate your marriage.”

There were new maces, and a grand feast, and a servant had to guide a very tipsy Gwaine and Merlin to their new room. It wasn’t nearly as vast as say Arthur’s but it was almost double the size they had both been living in. Merlin smiled when he saw that the chest had been moved into the space. “We’re married.”

“It seems so, my lord,” Gwaine replied. He leaned forward, “what would you have of me this night?”

“Everything.”

“Done,” Gwaine grinned. “Might I suggest we start with me sucking your cock and then see where we end up?” He began to pull off his clothes.

“I know where we end up.”

“Is prophecy a part of your magic?”

“No, I just know that we end up on that bed, you hugging me so hard I can’t breathe and sucking a bruise onto my neck.” Merlin grinned. “And I look forward to it.” Gwaine sank to his knees. “Hands behind your back pet. Only your mouth,” he ordered.

“I serve at your pleasure.”

“You are my pleasure.”

Gwaine smiled up at him beautifully, and no Merlin wasn’t a prophet but they did end up exactly as he had said.


End file.
